


The Road that Leads to Nowhere

by SavvyTheMinx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I suck at tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, but like, huang renjun is just way too oblivious, na Jaemin is too damn flirty, the rest are kinda just mentioned, there’s blood if that makes you uncomfortable, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyTheMinx/pseuds/SavvyTheMinx
Summary: Everyone has had that big oooooh moment in their lives before.Where something happened and suddenly everything clicks into place and you realize your obliviousness.Like when you realized why your parents didn’t completely explain where babies come from and how their are made.Or in Renjun’s case. The fact that his roommate is a fucking vampire.It all went like this.





	The Road that Leads to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I’m finally back with some more trash. This time I’m sick and I feel like I’m dying. So please read my trash and tell me if I should post chapter two or delete this flop and move to Uganda and change my name. 
> 
> I’ve been seeing a lot of Renmin Vampire!AU recently. But in lots of them Renjun is the vampire. Well this one is different lol.
> 
> The title is from a 5 Seconds of Summer song called Daylight. I totally recommend listening to it.

Being an adult is hard. Renjun knows that one for sure. It’s nothing like being safe at home where your mother cooks your food and does your laundry and cleans the house and pay the bills. No you gotta do all that shit yourself.

And on top of that Renjun had managed to receive a weeks notice of eviction. His landlord was sending him away in favor of a young Korean girl. 

“Whoever may say that discrimination isn’t real in Korea, I can see that in you miss Ahn!” Renjun spat, his voice grew louder and louder with each word. He sat sulkily in his seat in the nearly empty cafe he frequented with his friend Donghyuck, who just seemed to laugh at his predicament.

Donghyuck was loud and flamboyant. He enjoyed extravagant jokes and he was the type to be a little theatrical. 

“Then what are you gonna do? If you end living on the streets then hit me up. We can have a street party.” He waved his arms around to mimic dance moves. Ok maybe he was a lot theatrical. He was being quite nonchalant about the whole situation. But in theory, he doesn’t really take anything seriously. Although Renjun feels like that’s what he needs. If they had been a little more serious about this he’d start crying on the spot.

“Hyuck this isn’t funny. If I don’t find a place to move into then my mom is gonna send for me to go back to China the minute she hears about this.” He paused for a moment and Donghyuck could see his eyes gloss over, “I don’t wanna go back to China! I like Korea. Even if some of you might be prejudice.” His pout seemed to deepen if that was even possible. His eyes watered more and his voice cracked and his friend finally realized how distressed Renjun actually was. 

Finally the younger boy sighed in defeat and took a sip from his drink “Ok ok fine. I’ll help.” 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but was really a minute and a half. He wasn’t used to Donghyuck being so quiet. In all the years he’s knows him he’s never been this quiet. 

The younger boy suddenly alarmed Renjun by jumped in his spot and making a loud noise eliciting another glare from the teenager behind the counter. Donghyuck glared right back.

“Anyways, I remember now! A friend of a friend told me that their friend was looking for a roommate. They live a little down from here. Said it was a nice two bedroom studio apartment.” He finally rambled out.

“A friend of a friend’s friend huh?” Renjun nodded his head solemnly. “Is this how desperate I am?” 

“Oh hush. Lemme make a few calls and I’m sure it’ll work out.”

-

Despite being a terrible friend, Donghyuck managed to really come through and pull some right string and get Renjun to move into his new apartment with said “friend of a friend’s friend” in just a few days. He seriously earned a secured spot on Renjun’s Good Side. Then again it’s not like he wasn’t already there.

His new roommate, however, was quite the character. For one his hair a dyed a lovely shade of cotton candy pink. He enjoyed being inside yet he enjoyed the city’s nightlife. He never seemed to sleep. He was absolutely obsessed with Kdrama..... and he seemed to be slightly into Vampires or something. 

But hey Renjun ain’t about to kink shame someone for what they do or don’t like, his mother raised him right. But then again a guy can judge. 

His eyes were very dark. But it seemed that he enjoyed wearing red colored contact lenses sometimes. His canines and lateral incisors seemed to be done to look like actual vampire teeth but it wasn’t that noticeable when you don’t look too hard. 

But Renjun notices a lot of things. 

“Hi my name is Na Jaemin. I hope we can live well together.” The pert and lively looking man bowed to him, pink hair neatly bouncing back into place. 

Renjun smiled kindly and returned a respectful bow of his own. “Nice to meet you Na Jaemin ssi! My name Huang Renjun and I hope we can live well for a long time.” 

Time seemed to stop as Jaemin smiled sheepishly and the smaller boy. At that exact moment Donghuck seemed to pop up out of nowhere with a box labeled  _Paint_. “ And my name is Lee Donghyuck! I hope I’ll be able to visit here a lot! The view is spectacular!” He exclaimed loudly and carelessly dropped the box to gawk at the skyline through the windows. 

_Studio apartment_ was a very big understatement. 

The place was practically a penthouse. A spacious kitchen. Expensive looking lounge area with  _so_ much glass. Both bedrooms were bigger than Renjun’s last apartment on a whole. Heck the bathroom was bigger than his last kitchen. He had to try and stop himself from gaping in astonishment.

“How do you have so much money?” Donghyuck had asked without tact. Renjun elbowed him sharply to tell him to stop. 

“Family wealth. You know how that goes.” _No, Renjun does not. _

After settling in, which ended up being late in the evening due to the amount of boxes they had to unpack (Renjun insisting that they get all the work done then so he wouldn’t have to live out of boxes for the next month due to procrastination), Jaemin announced his departure for the evening but assuring Donghyuck’s welcomed presence nevertheless. 

“He seems nice.” Donghyuck started, unceremoniously throwing a haphazardly folded tee shirt to the ground. He had resigned for the time being, plopping himself on the bed. 

“He’s kinda odd. But yeah I guess he’s nice.” Renjun added. 

“Then again you think that everyone taller than you is apart of an elaborate government scheme to plunder your remaining self esteem.” He stretched himself over the bare mattress and a few pairs of sweaters, his shirt rode up and a sliver ofsoft melanin looking skin was exposed. Renjun wanted so bad to poke at it and make him jump but restrained himself. 

“You’re all out to get me. I know it.” And that was the end of that. 

-

Ok take  _slightly into vampires_ and maximize it by _really fuckin obsessed. _

The first time Renjun had step foot in his roommates room was a good 5 months into their living together. 

Maybe there was a reason why it wasn’t apart of the grand tour when he had just moved in. But that’s ok because people are allowed their personal space in Renjun’s opinion. 

They had been sitting together at the dinner table having a meal. Well Renjun was having a meal. Jaemin opted for having whatever was in his black tumbler. It was almost time for Jaemin to leave for the night as he always seems to do. Renjun hadn’t gotten to ask where he goes and what he does but maybe it’s for the better. 

On top of that, meanwhile Renjun naturally brings home some of his close friends, he had never seen Jaemin bring home anyone nor introduce him to any friends. Well maybe except for one night when he brought home a petit looking girl with dark hair. They seemed to both he intoxicated at the time and Renjun only managed to catch a glimpse of them when he peeked out his door in wonder why Jaemin came back home so early in the night. Then again, he never really brought her home again. 

“Hey can you do me a favor and grab me my cellphone from my bedroom? It’s charging on the nightstand next to my bed.” They had a running bit that started about a month into living together where they asked the other to do something trivial at some of the most inconvenient times and the other had to agree. Call it their form of roommate bonding. 

Renjun glared playfully and stabbed his fork menacingly into his salad. Pushing his chair back and scoffing as Jaemin giggled at him he made his way to the bedroom. 

He had never been into Jaemin’s room before. He’d hardly seen glimpses of it. During the day Jaemin liked to keep most of the blackout curtains drawn shut, to add to his vampire aesthetic one would guess, so the small handful of times he had seen Jaemin’s room it was dark and he was unable to make anything out other than a bed in the middle of the room. 

He made careful strides toward the bedrooms, only looking back once to see Jaemin’s waiting with a palm pressed to the underside of his jaw. 

Renjun’s hand came in contact with the brass handle of the door and his heart raced in anticipation. Cautiously he turned the handle and opened the door, slowly pushing it open. 

The room was dark. 

His feet came in contact with soft carpeting and his arm reached for the light switch he knew should be there out of reflex. He flipped the switch and the room was flooded with light.

The newly illuminated room made Renjun realize one of two things. 

My roommate is  _really_ fucking weird. 

And 

Maybe I should strongly consider moving. 

The bedroom was similar to his own in size. There was an equally big closet and the same door that led to a private bathroom. The same luxury glass wall that separated the room from the city skyline that was covered by dark curtains. 

But his room did not have a huge ass bookshelf covering the opposite wall. Nor did it have dark grey walls. There wasn’t a sumptuous canopy over his bed with expensive looking drapery. Nor did it have a  _caged bat _ in the corner of his room. Really. His decor was just so goddamn interesting. Bewitching. 

In fact, Renjun’s room just didn’t look like it came out of a medieval Victorian gothic horror story. 

The bed looked hardly slept on, crimson silken sheets covered it with a few pillows in a similar color on top. There was a darker fluffy wine colored throw draped over the foot of the bed. A large darkly stained mahogany chest sat at the end of the bed, it looked ancient but elegant all the same.

The bookshelf that stood tall and prominent in the room held enough books to educate a country. But something else caught his eye. There was something framed on the wall above a desk that resembled a small study area. 

4 stakes were framed and hung on the wall. They all looked different and they all looked quite aged. But they all shared a similar commonality. They all looked like they were splattered in blood. 

Renjun released a sigh with air he didn’t know he was holding. 

But alas he came here for a reason. Just as Jaemin said, his phone was charging at the side of his bed. He walked over, keeping an eye on the sleeping bat in the corner of the room.  _Why does someone need a bat?_

He unplugged the phone and noticed a notification. Averting his eyes to respect the others privacy he couldn’t help but notice a message from Haechan. It was a nickname Jaemin had given Donghyuck after he loudly questioned his chirpiness way too early in the morning after one of his night long escapades.

“ _You’re so loud and bright in the morning. Like the fucking sunshine. We have blackout curtains for a reason Donghyuck._”  He had said.

From what he was able to see from the message, Donghyuck was calling him a dumbass for something. 

“Did you get lost?” 

Jaemin startled Renjun and he almost dropped his phone and his heart almost stopped beating. 

Almost. 

Renjun turned around to shoot the other man a glare. He casually leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk played on his lips and his eyes glittered with mischief.

“Almost.” Renjun replied with a sarcastic tone. He stood there and watched Jaemin make his way toward him. His breathing almost halted for a second time as Jaemin stopped and stood directly in front of him. He was so close that Renjun could almost count the thick eyelashes framing his pretty eyes and he could smell the faint sandalwood scented cologne he wore. He rested a hand on Renjun’s side and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“Then maybe you should’ve dropped some breadcrumbs, hmm?” He said mockingly. He retrieved his phone from Renjun’s hold and plopped himself on his bed and instantly unlocked his phone and started mindlessly scrolling. 

“But why do you have a bat?” 

“Because the snake was lonely.” 

“Ok I’m leaving now.”

-

Everyone has had that big  oooooh moment in their lives before. 

Where something happened and suddenky everything clicks into place and you realize your obliviousness. 

Like when you realized why your parents didn’t completely explain where babies come from and how their are made. 

Or in Renjun’s case. The fact that his roommate is a fucking vampire. 

It all went like this.

They had been roommates for almost a year now. They’d grown closer together and spent time getting to know each other by watching their favorite Disney movies and Netflix shows. They would play video games together and sometimes when Jaemin didn’t go out for the night they would camp on the balcony and watch the stars and talk to each other. How it never came up that Jaemin was a vampire was beyond Renjun.

It was late in the evening and Renjun had just completed his intricate skincare routine. Patting the last bit of moisturizer into his skin he smiled at his reflection and took a sip of his tea. He had spent the evening alone and dedicated it to self care and rejuvenation. 

Pulling the headband out of his hair his mind wandered on his roommate. He had been looking a little tired and worn out lately. He’d even been a little snappish and curt with Renjun. He just looked so pale and sickly. Frankly, Renjun was worried. 

He bit his lip and thought for a moment. He didn’t wanna pry into the other mans business but we would’ve feel content knowing that his roommate and friend was going through something and he was of no help. 

And idea popped into his mind and he wasted no time brewing another kettle of tea and picking out a skin brightening sheet mask then he promptly making his way to Jaemin’s room. 

Sheet mask tucked under his arm and hot cup of tea in had he knocked on the door lightly in case Jaemin was asleep and pushed the door open anyways. “Hey Jaemin I was wondering if-“

But he was more than a little stunned at what he saw. 

The room was bathed in an ambient low light that made the room glow and Renjun’s breath caught in his throat and he could feel his heart drop to his stomach. 

Donghyuck sat on Jaemin’s bed. His head thrown back as Jaemin seemed to be kissing his neck. Donghyuck’s fingers threading through soft dark brown locks that Renjun had helped color the week prior. Jaemin has a knee rested on the bed next to Donghyuck and an arm cradling his jaw while the other rubbed at his side. 

They pulled apart when they heard the door open and Renjun wondered if could’ve been any more shocked. Donghyuck’s eyes glazed over but he sobered from his haze quite quickly when he saw Renjun. He could make out two puncture marks on his neck and what seemed like blood slowly rolling down his neck and collecting in his collarbone.

Jaemin on the other hand had the same blood and saliva dribbling out the corner of his lips down his chin. His eyes were bright red and his sharp teeth seemed to be even sharper and longer. 

“Uh sorry.” 

Renjun was quick to turn on his heel and leave at once, shutting the door. He could hear Tesla the bat squeaking at him. 

He made his way to the living room and laid in the love seat. His head rested on the armrest and his feet thrown over the other. He laced his fingers in his stomach and tried to digest what he just witnessed. 

At the same time he could hear faint arguing coming from down the hall and footsteps stomping closer. 

Jaemin appeared in front of him. His hair and clothes straightened out and his skin looked brighter. 

“I think we should talk.” Jaemin said sternly. He stood there with his arms behind his back and his face looking serious. He jaw locked and if Renjun didn’t know better he’d think he was mad. 

“No no it’s ok! You don’t have to explain anything to me!” Renjun was quick to reply. He shook his head and tried to sound understanding. 

The Donghyuck came from the other side of the couch. He still looked a little woozy but sober enough to stand. He also wore a serious look on his face, one that Renjun wasn’t used to seeing. “No Renjun I think we need to talk about this.” 

“It’s fine, really! I’m a little upset that you guys didn’t tell me. But it’s totally not my business anyways. You guys are allowed to date whoever you want to even if that whoever is each other. But now that you’re dating I guess we would need to set some ground rules-“ 

“What? Date? That’s not what’s going on Renjun!” Jaemin quipped. Renjun could see Donghyuck’s cheeks turn pink as he spluttered at the insinuation of him and Jaemin dating. 

“No? Oh! Then it’s fine. Some people have their kinks and stuff you know. I knew that Jaemin was into vampires and stuff for a while now. But that’s also none of my business so no really there’s no need to explain-“ 

“You’re right. He’s hopeless.” Donghyuck’s clipped tone made him stop his rambling. Donghyuck stumbled toward the single seat and carelessly dropped himself on it. His head lolled back and he looked like he was about to pass out. 

This altered Renjun who quickly jumped up went to his friends side, “Hyuckie are you ok?”

“Here Donghyuck. Eat this.” Jaemin procured a chocolate bar from his hoodie pocket and handed it to Donghyuck.

“You really do have no self control do you, you pest.” Donghyuck snatched the snack out of the other’s hand and began munching on it. 

That’s when Renjun realized that the marks on Donghyuck’s neck had disappeared. His head spun and he was absolutely baffled.

“Ok then. Well I guess I really don’t know what’s going on.” 

“Renjun. Jaemin  is  a vampire. Like an actual blood sucking vampire.” 

Renjun just threw himself back the chair and breathed out. 

“Well fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you think. Chapter 2 comes soon. Just let me catch my breath.


End file.
